Radio signals now are the basis of a plurality of services provided to customer premises equipment. These radio signals vary in frequency and modulation and range from typical RF (e,g., FM and AM) and TV signals to TDMA (Time Division Multiple Access), CDMA (Code Division Multiple Access) and MDMA (Multimedia Division Multiple Access) signals used in both mobile and fixed wireless telephony. These various signals are each optimized within a particular band of frequencies. Each particular type signal works best with a particular antenna arrangement and design. Since many customer premises receive a multiplicity of services, the particular customer premises begins to resemble an antenna farm with the number of various antennas required for providing optimal coverage of each service.